


Epiphany

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the tumblr story prompt: Ryan notices Colin slyly licking his lips after a stage kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a little fluffy gift for sparky-nobody's birthday. :)
> 
> Not real. No offence intended.

It was the movement that caught his eye. At the sound of the buzzer, which was almost drowned by cheers and applause, and just as he started to turn away, Ryan saw it. Colin’s tongue darted out the corner of his mouth and swiped across his lips—the lips that Ryan had just planted a kiss on to end the game. And it didn’t look like it was a simple need to moisten them, after all they were still pretty moist from the kiss. No, Colin’s expression was more intense than that… like he was savoring the taste of a delicious mouthful of food.

Acting as if he hadn’t seen anything, Ryan headed back to his seat and, although he joined in with the usual post-game banter, his mind was going back over that kiss and the way that Colin had held onto him a little tighter than he needed to.

~~~

“You done?”

On the last few buttons of his fresh shirt, Colin looked up and smiled. “Yeah, gimme a sec.”

Ryan pushed off from where he was lounging against the doorframe and entered the dressing room, only hesitating a moment before closing the door behind him. “Hey, Col…”

Colin’s voice was muffled by the sweater he was putting on. “Yeah?”

“I hope you didn’t mind me kissing you in that game… it was kind of a spur of the moment thing.”

“Of course I didn’t mind!” Colin replied without missing a beat. “I mean it’s just improv, right?” he added quickly, looking the slightest bit flustered. “What happens onstage stays onstage… or something like that—wait, what are you doing?” The last words were spoken sharply, because he’d turned round to find that Ryan had moved right up close.

“Seeing if I’m right about something,” Ryan said softly, his gaze dropping to Colin’s lips and the tongue that had once again darted out to lick them. “And I think I am.”

Colin stared at him, chest rising and falling rapidly. When he spoke, his voice was little above a whisper. “Do you want to be?”

“Yeah,” Ryan breathed, realizing only as he said it just how much.

There were a few moments of silence, the air between them charged with everything that wasn’t being said, and it felt to Ryan as if the world had stopped. Waiting. When Colin’s hand tentatively brushed his cheek, the tension broke. He wasn’t even sure who moved first, just that they were kissing, and it was sure as hell no stage kiss. Colin’s tongue swept into his mouth like it belonged there, and it did. Ryan knew it as sure as he knew the Earth was round. It was a profound sense of completion, clicking into place like the final piece in a puzzle. Whatever else happened, whatever complications arose—and he had no doubt there would be many—he wouldn’t let go of this. 

Not ever.


End file.
